Graduation Dance
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Era una hermosa tarde - Noche en Middletone, y ambos chicos se preparaban para su baile después de que terminarán su misión estaban con el tiempo corto y entonces sólo fueron entrada por salida para dirigirse a su fiesta de baile de graduación. La relación de Kimposible y Ron Stoppable es muy fuerte en inquebrantable con el pasar del tiempo.


_**PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presenta:**_

 _ **Kimposible**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único El Baile de Graduación.**_

 _ **Bueno siempre me ha gustado escribir para el fandom de Disney y este será el primer fic con la serie de Kimposible.**_

 _ **Edades de los protagonistas:**_

 _ **Kimposible: 17 años.**_

 _ **Ron Stoppable: 17 años.**_

 _ **Era una hermosa tarde - Noche en Middletone**_ __ _ **y ambos**_ _ **,**_ _ **chicos se preparaban para su baile después de que terminarán su misión estaban con el tiempo corto**_ _ **,**_ _ **y entonces sólo fueron entrada por salida para dirigirse a su fiesta de baile de graduación cuando llegaron al sitio las personas se asombraron al verlos agarrados de sus manos.**_

—Ellos entran al salón de baile los dos agarrados de las manos. No espera no me lo puedo creer Oigan chicos ellos dos son novios dijo, Bonnie en tono de burla a ellos pero no le hicieron mucho caso a ella y comenzaron a aplaudirles.

—Vaya, muchas felicidades comentó el chico cuando supo, que Kimposible y Ron Stoppable ya era novio era muy notable que los 2 se querían de verdad pero ninguno, lo miró venir molestó mucho a Bonnie al saber que aplaudían la relación de ellos de Ron y Kim. y se enojó mucho Bonnie ya que no le siguieron con su burla hacia ellos porque ellos era una feliz pareja de novios.

—Vaya Bonnie ¿Con qué te salió todo al revés eh? Eso te pasa, por meterte con mis dos amigos para que sepas Ellos tienen una fuerte relación que no será capaz de romperse o que alguien la rompa. La comunicación mutua es lo importante en una relación, y lo mucho que se aman, y tienen es producto de esa fuerte conexión que sólo el amor verdadero puedo ofrecer a la persona que se ama de verdad, así es que no quiero que te vuelvas a meter, con ellos o si no te las veras con nosotros Porque estaremos al pendiente de nuestros amigos, comentó muy enojada Monique a la porrista quién pertenecía al grupo de porrismo de Kimposible.

— Uhgm son unos par de tontos su relación no aguantar, mucho ya verán que yo tengo razón Y ustedes se van a equivocar comen todas las chicas sin, corazón sin medidas consecuencias de lo que estás hablando pronto se dará cuenta de su error de su grave, error de no medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Para tu información Bonnie Sí tú crees Ron y yo no nos, conocemos lo suficiente te equivocas porque esta relación primero empezó con una gran amistad y fue, desde que estuvimos en el jardín de niños y ha crecido a medida con nosotros hemos estado creciendo así es que nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro no nos guardamos secretos y cómo, siempre nos apoyamos, mutuamente y eso es lo que cuenta en una relación para que todo salga bien así es que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer a decir porque sino las cosas que podrían salir muy mal a ti en un futuro, Porque todo lo que tú haces Se te devuelve comentó, Kimposible muy enojada a Bonnie.

—Ya quiero ver si lo que dices es, verdad comentó Bonnie.

 _Esto lo vio el novio de Bonnie_ _,_ _y se fue a disculpar con Kim._

—Lamentó mucho lo que mi novia te hizo, dijo discúlpandose el novio de Bonnie.

—Oye no hay problema, dijo Kimposible.

—Les deseo mucha suerte a los dos, dijo el chico y se fue a buscar a su novia.

—Gracias KP yo también creo que lo nuestro va a durar, por mucho más tiempo vienen hermoso tiempo por delante para nosotros no así es que me imagino y hay, que disfrutarlo hasta cuando nos llegue otra nueva misión pero siempre estaremos en pie de lucha poniendo, a los malos en su lugar pero creo que es momento de ir a celebrar nuestra graduación justo y necesario hacerlo KP, comentó Ron.

—Tienes mucha razón Ron, ves que como la grabación, no iba a ser tan difícil todo salió muy bien ahora tenemos un tiempito para descansar para volver a seguir con nuestras actividades como por ejemplo salvar al mundo de villanos locos comentó, la heroína a su compañero y novio yél sólo le asintió a su amada.

—Está bien Kimposible vamos a darle duro. ¡Booyah! Grito, Ron para darle un beso a Kimposible y ella antes de besarlo le respondió, con un gritó.

—!Booyah¡ Gritó Kimposible.

 _Rufus solamente se quedó sonriendo de ver lo tierno momento_ _,_ _que la pareja estaba tendiendo el Ratopin adoraba estos momentos tan tiernos._

 _ **Y así los chicos se despiden de los demás de a su baile de graduación**_ _ **,**_ _ **para vivir una aventura juntos como novios algún lugar para celebrar que se van a graduar**_ _ **,**_ _ **pronto y lo importante es que siempre estarán ahí juntos para apoyarse el uno con el otro.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Presentó: Baile de Graduación capítulo único.**_

 _ **Descargo: Kimposible no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney y a los creadores de la serie animada, yo sólo soy el dueño de está historia.**_

 _ **Nota de Autor: Espero que les guste mi primer fanfic de Kimposible**_ _ **,**_ _ **quiero saber sus comentarios a ver si les gustó está nueva historia, y no se preocupen chicos**_ _ **,**_ _ **pronto actualizaré mis otras historias sólo tengamos un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen de portada a Disney la imagen únicamente**_ _ **,**_ _ **se usará para ilustrar la portada del fic y nada más.**_

 _ **PokeshippingFun2018**_

 _ **Fuera~.**_

 _ **Total de palabras escritas:**_

 _ **Palabras editadas: 743 Palabras.**_

 _ **Viene secuela directa de caminó, esperala muy pronto.**_

 _ **Reeditado: 22 de Noviembre del 2018 hora: 08:00AM.**_


End file.
